


606 Drarry

by Dexiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, Nightmares, Singing, dad!Draco, dad!harry, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: “Sing me a Song” 606 words please ❤️❤️❤️ congrats on your followers!!! ~unicornsandphoenixa/n: Several months late and 505 words too many... i'm sorry





	606 Drarry

The sun had been down for over an hour, and the rising moon found a view of Draco Malfoy sitting on the border of Scorpius’ bed, passionately reading a bedtime story. Tonight, though, the bed wasn’t just occupied by Draco’s only child. There was an additional person sharing Scorpius space: Albus Potter. The two boys' friendship had flourished into something rather beautiful and Draco was more than happy to provide all the comfort he could for them during their sleepovers. 

It had all been very well throughout the day. The boys had stayed in Scorpius’ room most of the time, except when they surprised Draco and came to help him set the table for dinner. It seemed Potter’s son had some rather good influence on Scorpius, Draco thought while the two boys chatted in low voices, and he smiled fondly at them.

After dinner, they had all settled to watch a movie. This was when the two youngsters once again surprised Draco. Draco had expected them to argue with him about seeing some action movie with lots of fighting in it that they were too young to see. But they immediately chose to watch _Aladdin_ , and they left Draco standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging wide open as they started up the movie. 

The day had already displayed several surprises for Draco, so perhaps he shouldn’t have been that surprised when he was woken up by a small pair of hands, gently shaking him. But he was. Because it wasn’t Scorpius pale hands that shook him, and it wasn’t a question of a glass of water that brought this to happen. It was Albus Potter that stood beside his bed, and he was crying. Tears slowly streamed down his colored cheeks, and to be honest, that scared Draco a bit.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Al?” Draco had been told by both Albus and Scorpius that they would prefer it if Draco used Albus’ nickname.

“It was just a nightmare. I’m sorry to wake you, but I was so scared.”

“It’s okay, my dear, no need to apologise. Come here,” Draco gestured for the boy to take place beside him on the bed. “Now, I’m not gonna ask you to tell me about the dream, because I don’t want you to relive it. But I have something I want to ask you. Do you want to go home? I know Scorpius would understand. And it is okay to want to go home and sleep in one’s own bed after a nightmare. I’m sure Po– Harry would be alright to come get you no matter what.”

Albus just shook his head.

“No, that’s alright. I don’t want to go home. But… maybe it would be nice to talk to him…? Dad, I mean.”

Without skipping a beat, Draco reached for his wand and sent off a patronus to Harry. Then he looked back at the small boy next to him. He still looked a bit scared, with hunched shoulders and a look on his face that reminded Draco of how Harry had looked after the war. The look one gets from carrying the fate of the world on one’s shoulders. Draco felt his heart beat faster and heavier for every second that went by. Why did Harry’s child have that face? 

Tentatively, Draco started to push his fingers through Albus hair, and he felt the child immediately relax a bit more. The haunted expression started to slowly — extremely slowly — melt away. 

“Draco?” Albus murmured after a while. “Can you… possibly… **sing me a song**? My dad always does that when… when I’ve had a nightmare. He says it’s because that’s what he would’ve wanted someone to do to him whenever he had one of his. And it helps. Sorry, I’m rambling…”

Another surprise. Or, maybe there were two surprises, woven together into one. Albus wanted him to sing. And Harry… Harry did this… because no one did it to him. Something about this made Draco’s heart ache.

“Albus, stop worrying. It’s okay. I will sing to you. Are you alright with _Stars Light The Sky_? I know it’s a pureblood lullaby, but…”

“That’s fine. It’s my dad’s favourite.” Albus, sighed happily when Draco smiled and started to sing the first few syllables. 

The boy relaxed into the bedlinings, and finally looked content to be where he was. Even when Draco was sure that the boy had fallen asleep, he kept singing. It was something about the song that made him feel like he had to finish it. 

That was what Harry found when he apparated into Draco’s little house. Albus sleeping with a smile on his face, and the notes of his favourite lullaby coming out of Draco’s mouth. Suddenly, it wasn’t just Draco’s heart that had melted that evening.

He waited until the other man had stopped singing before letting him know of his presence.

“That was beautiful,” Harry whispered, causing Draco to jump slightly. “Seems you don’t need my help after all.”

“Well, he did ask for you,” Draco hummed, “but it took some time for you to come, so he asked me to sing. I didn’t know that… you never had anyone help you through your nightmares…?”

Harry’s expression darkened slightly, but he still answered. “No, I didn’t. My friends had learned how to sleep through them when we still were at Hogwarts and before that… no one cared enough about my wellbeing. So I’m making sure Al never feels that way. But I’m not sure I’m succeeding.”

“You are. I promise. I’ve seen enough of that today.” A faint smile crossed Harry’s face, and it once again made Draco’s heart ache. “Hey, how about you stay here tonight? Then you’ll be here when he wakes up. And you can talk about… whatever you need to talk about?”

At first, Harry looked confused, but then he seemed to understand and he nodded. Draco instantly moved to make enough space on the bed for Harry to get in. 

That night was the first of many that Harry and Albus stayed over at the Malfoy’s together. On the anniversary of that first night, one year later, Draco asked them to move in. Harry reminded him about the other two children he had at home, but Draco just smiled. They would never be a problem, no matter how much problem they’d ever stir up. 

On the second anniversary of that first night, Draco knelt down in front of Harry and asked him to share his last name. Harry didn’t get to answer, because all the kids in the house; James, Lily, Scorpius and Albus shouted it out for him:

“Yes, he does!”


End file.
